Angel
by J.R. Nels
Summary: What would happen if Raoul tried to rescue Christine in the graveyard scene, but Erik gets to her first? How would that change the series of events? Rated T for violence and some language. Mostly ALW but some factors of Leroux. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guy's! So I'm writing a new story! I just saw Phantom in LA for my first time, and it was amazing! I'm so sad to see it going *sad face* So anywho, That's what inspired me to write this I have to let you know that in this the Masquerade scene did not happen at all. But Christine has gone to visit her father's grave and the wishing you were somehow here again scene is finishing. Please R&R as usual! No flames please. One more thing, I used a lot of lyrics from the play in this chapter. I do not, unfortunately, own Phantom. That would take a gargantuan amount of money, which I do not posses. Although that would be awesome. So without further ado, Please enjoy!**

The wind whipped her hair across her face, white snow flakes lingering in her brown locks like angel's tears. Her own tears glistened on her milky cheeks. _What I wouldn't give those sweet, mournful tears, to have them drip on my skin, mingling with mine like a soft, sad melody._ He thought as he watched her from the shadows. She clutched her cloak tightly around her and fingered the locket that her father had given her before he died. He knew for a fact it contained a small black and white photograph of her beloved father.

" Help me say good-bye…" Christine whispered hoarsely, voice clogged with tears. She looked so sad, so young, sitting there in the snow, like a lost lamb. He saw his opportunity: Her moment of weakness.

" Wandering child, So lost, So helpless, Yearning for my guidance." He began in a soft, entrancing voice, stepping out from behind the vine covered cross.

She looked up, eyes searching for him through the dim evening mist. The brown depths held an internal battle, which began to show physically. She backed away slowly but her expression showed a passionate longing.

" Angel or father? Friend or Phantom? Who is it there, starring?"

Her fear laced words made his heart sink. Had she forgotten already the bond, the tie they shared? " Have you forgotten your Angel?" But before he could say anymore her words reassured him.

" Angel, Oh speak, what endless longings…" He spread out his arms, inviting and beckoning her.

" Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my far-reaching gaze."

She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, obviously frustrated. " Wildly my mind beats against you…" She turned away from him.

" You resist, But your soul obeys!" He thundered demandingly.

" Yes my soul obeys!" She turned back and ran forward, reaching up heavenward to him. He reached down toward her, tying an invisible bond between them.

He opened the doors to the grave with a sheer rope which he had tied to the gates before hand, giving the allusion of them opening by magic. Christine slowly walked through them and started up the stairs to him.

" I am your Angel of Music, Come to me Angel of Music…" He repeated in a hypotonic manner. Finally she had reached the top where he stood. They sat silently facing each other, Breathless. Erik was the first to speak.

" You denied me…" He turned his head, looking down-cast.

She jumped forward, clasping her hands before her. " Yes, I denied you, But now I know I was turning from true beauty. Please, My Angel." She stood so close that he could feel the heat radiating from her. He looked down and lifted a timid, quavering hand and gently stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. They stood like that for a long while.

Suddenly, Erik heard a rustling a ways away in the trees. _It's that Fop!_ He grimaced. The stupid boy would break the trance and his whole plan would be ruined.

" Christine!" The boy yelled in a high pitch. Christine's eyes began to flicker open.

Erik looked up to see the Fop staring, dumb-founded by the spectacle before him. The Phantom's keen ears picked up Raoul's mumblings.

" Once again she returns to _his_ arms, her_ Angel_. Angel…. Or_ demon?_ Or even Dark Seducer? Who _are_ you?" Then he shouted. " Christine! Please! Come back to me my love! From this… this… _devilry!_" He looked then at Erik. " Let her go! For God's sake, let her go! Christine!"

Her eyes shot open and Erik knew the trance was broken. _Damnit! _He cursed inwardly.

" Raoul…" she started as though she would go down the stairs so Erik jumped in front of her. He faced his skull adorned staff at Raoul, shooting sparks at him.

" Bravo, Monsieur! That was quite the entrance! But if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something before we were quite rudely interrupted." He shot another larger spark closer to the boy.

" Why this trickery? Why this violence, Monsieur?" He stepped closer to the monument and Erik shot a fire-ball from the gaping mouth of the skull.

" You _dare_ come closer Monsieur? How close will you come before your ruin, Monsieur Le Viscompte?" Raoul started closer, only to get yet another spark right on his boot. Christine gasped behind him and tried to get to her lover, but Erik kept her behind him.

" Please Ral! Use some sense! Please, don't come any closer!"

" You Monster!" Raoul spat. " Can't you see she'll never be yours? Can't you see a beauty like her would never love a _beast_ like you? _You cant make her love you by taking her as your prisoner!"_

Erik blinked, letting the harsh words roll off his back. " Do you really wish to toy with the Phantom of the Opera? I am, as you so kindly stated, a_ demon._ Well then, I suppose it is time to show my true colors!" With that, his staff shot out it's last and largest spark which caused a pre-set explosion of fire. In the moment of confusion, Erik shrouded Christine with his cape, and jumped off the back of the grave, pulling her after him. He sprinted and she tried to struggle, but it was no use to the grip on her wrist. They could hear the Fop yelling for his love, But Erik ignored him. He finally reached his "borrowed" mount, Caesar, and lifted a terrified looking Christine onto his back, then mounting himself. " Come, Caesar, show us the meaning of haste!" and with that the snow-white stallion leapt off with a rear.

Erik smiled to himself. Phantom:1 Raoul:0

88888888

" Angel Please!" Christine finally pulled away from the mysterious man before her. She looked around. He had once again taken her to his dark lair. " Please I want to go home!"

" You _are_ home now!" Erik hissed as he loomed over her.

She squinted her eyes angrily, voice shaking. " This…. This _place_ will _NEVER _be my home! Why did I have to listen to you? _I gave you my mind blindly!"_ She collapsed to the ground, dissolving into sobs.

Erik hesitated for a moment, her words obviously hitting hard. He paced to and fro, watching Christine to be sure she didn't run. "So what happened between us in the graveyard… was… amounted to… Nothing?" The hurt in his voice was apparent even to him. He kneeled before Christine, looking at her like a sad puppy.

She looked up, brown curls falling into her eyes. " Is that _all_ you can think about?" She clenched her fists, fury growing in her eyes. " You selfish…selfish… Uhh! I don't even know what you are! Angel? Man? Phantom?" she pulled on her roots. Obviously overcome with emotion.

" _Monster_…" He whispered, adding to her words. She turned back to him, confusion and surprise mixing in her gaze. He spoke before she could say anymore.

" _More monster than man…'_That was my advertisement for the traveling freak-show I was in as a child. And you know who put poor Erik in that freak-show? My own mother. She turned me from my home, throwing my mask out after me, letting the harsh, cold world do with me as it wished. The show hired me, beating and starving me. And for what? A few measly coins a month and constant ridicule and scorn. Poor, pitiful, hideous Erik, Only wants some sort of love… a token of compassion." He fell prostrate at Christine's feet, heaving sobs into her hem. She sat rigid, staring at the pitiful thing before her, but didn't move away. After a while, he sat up. " But Erik mustn't wish for such things. He stood and turned, adjusting his mask and regaining his composure.

He strode to his writing table where he quickly jotted a note, then sealed it with his usual wax seal. He walked over to where Christie sat quietly and quickly helped her up.

" Come, you must return. That love-struck boy will be missing you." He brought her through the dark labyrinth and back to her dressing room. He placed the note into her hands and squeezed them gently. " Give this to your managers. And this also." He pulled the score of _Don Juan_ from his cape. " You will play the part of Amnita. The rest of the casting is inside also. _Au Revior,_ My Angel." And with that he disappeared into the dark cavern.

_8888888888888_

**An: Alright, so I hope you liked! Please bear with me, I am very bad at being consistent with my postings. So if you like it, please let me know so, so that I will have an incentive to post more up! Thanks!****Oh And if you have a better name for the story please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I am really liking this story. This chapter isn't the best I'll be perfectly honest because I was writing it in class, but that's the only time I have lol. So Tanks for bearing with me, I hope you enjoy it! Once again, I am using similar dialogue in this scene to the musical so I do not own Phantom nor the wonderful characters. So enjoy and R&R so I will keep updating!**

Christine woke with a start. She looked around the room, disoriented. Where was she? She finally settled when she realized she was in her room at the ballet dormitories. The events of the day before flooded her memory. At first she wanted to be angry with her Angel for kidnapping and deceiving her, But the way he had looked at her when he had told her of his past, eyes so utterly lost and alone, filled with more sadness than she had ever seen, that she just couldn't. She suddenly remembered the note and Opera. It was probably time to face everyone again, although she dreaded all of the horrid questions which she had no answer to.

She quickly changed into her blue day-gown and donned a plain white shawl. Grabbing the precious items Erik had entrusted her with, she headed to her managers office. Thankfully she had no awkward confrontations regarding her whereabouts at practice the night before. When she had finally reached the manager's office, she heard raised voices so she hesitated. She didn't want to be rude and intrude on the conversation, so she stood awkwardly shifting from foot to foot trying to hear a piece of conversation.

"… I'm sorry, Monsieur, but there is nothing I can possibly do! What would you have me do, march to his door-step and say to him, ' Bonjour, Sir. Uh, You see, Monsieur Le Phantom, I'm sorry to intrude, but you see your kidnapping of Mademoiselle Daae has put us in a tough position. You see, she has a duty here to sing. So if you would be so kind as to give her back, it would be greatly appreciated.' I'd be killed before I could get the first words out! Please, Vicomte, it is madness!" _Monsieur Andre, _she realized.

And it's not madness to leave her with that… that… _Monster?_ Heaven only knows what he will do with her! Oh God, help her!" _Raoul._ Her heart melted at the sound of his voice. She wouldn't make him wait any longer in his obvious agony. She quietly opened the door.

" Bonjour Monsieurs." They both looked at her like she was a ghost. Raoul was the first to come-to.

" Christine! Thank God you're alright!" He strode to her and buried her in his warm embrace. " What did he do? I swear it, I'll kill him, Phantom or not!" He started pushing past her but she held a firm grip on his arm.

" Raoul! I'm fine! He didn't hurt me, in fact he let me go on his own."

" You say this like you are protecting him, Christine. Since when did this demon have a hold on your heart?"

_Since I first heard his voice in my sleep._ " Ral please, I'm protecting _you!_ You don't want to toy with him." She avoided his question. " Oh, that reminds me. He told me to give you these." She handed Monsieur Andre the note and Raoul snatched the Opera.

" '_Monsieurs,' " _Andre started. "_ 'I have sent Christine Daae back to you. But don't get too excited, for it is under one condition. As you can see, I have finished my life's work, my __**Don Juan. **__I have given you Ms. Daae, But you in return must perform my Opera as I have written and cast it. If you choose not to perform it or replace any casting, especially Christine with that horrid toad of a woman La Carlotta, a disaster you can not fathom will occur. So please Monsiuers, don't skip out, for all our sakes. I remain, sirs, your kindest friend, _

_O.G._

Roaul snorted. "_Kindest Friend._ Psh! We can't perform this piece."

Andre didn't seem so sure. " Why Monsieur? I mean, what would it hurt?"

" What would it hurt? Andre! Have you gone mad? It would hurt everything! Our business, our standing, Our reputation, our-

" Your Pride, Monsieur?" The loud voice boomed in the office, making the three of them jump and look around. "Don't deny it. Would it really hurt your pride so much if your actors performed my masterpiece?" Raoul pulled Christine close.

" Pride? The one who has pride, I would think, is you."

" Ah," The voice chuckled. " and I see you have an ego to match. Just remember, if these demands are not met, _a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!"_ The voice now seemed to fill the room, echoing off the walls. A hysterical laughter now followed, sounding horribly deranged. Christine cowered against Raoul and hid her face in his cravat, pretending to cry and be afraid only so he wouldn't suspect anything.

" You just wait, Monsieur Opera-Ghost! You bested me once, my clever friend, but it won't happen again!" Raoul tried to yell over the laughing which became louder and louder. But then, just as fast as it had come, it disappeared, leaving the room deathly quiet. Christine stayed where she was, pretending to be hopelessly upset. Andre looked dangerously pale and stood clutching his heart. Raoul's expression slowly took on a look of grim determination. A plan had begun forming in his mind, and he intended to make it work, no matter what the cost. He would be sure to make Christine his forever, even if it meant putting her in some danger. Besides, what all could this so called "Phantom" do? Play a few magic tricks? _Well,_ Raoul thought, _I have some tricks up my sleeve also. You know what they say, Two can play that game._

888888888888888888888

**So there you go. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I'm really tired. I'll try and get some more up tomorrow. Please R&R, But no flames please. Hope you guys liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! I am adding a bit more of Leroux to Erik, but he will still be more ALW. Thanks for your reviews you guys are amazing. As usual, I don't own Phantom or it's characters. Please R&R so I will post more!

8888888888

"**Ral, No! Please! I-I can't! It wont work!" She couldn't do this. She knew she couldn't. **

" **Christine, It's ok. Don't you see that the plan is fool proof? The police will be there, and that hell-spurned demon won't touch a hair on your head before he will be dead. I promise." He wiped a tear off her cheek, but not in his usual gentle manner. **_**Oh Raoul,**_** she thought**_** Don't you know that's not what I'm concerned of? He would never hurt me… but now I have to hurt him.**_** But she couldn't tell him that. She decided to casually try to save her Angel's life.**

" **Must he die? I mean, It seems, I guess, well…. **_**harsh.**_** And besides, how will we know it's him? He a master of disguise."**

" **You will know him. Your identification of him will be, in the end, his undoing."**

**Christine paled. She could not deny there was a fear of the Phantom in her heart, but there was also a tie, a **_**connection**_** there also. **_**Love.**_** the realization of it hit her square in the chest. True, it wasn't innocent, Head-over-heels love like she had with Raoul, but a deep, passionate love that in the end could be her undoing. She feared him, because she knew what lied beneath the mask. But could she one day learn to see the beauty beneath the deformity, and love it? And how did Raoul **_**dare**_** ask her to betray her beloved Angel?**

"**I… I can't! Raoul, listen to me. You can't win this one! He is strong… smart… and a magician! Please Raoul, let this one go. Just let me play Amnita and perform the show without the plan. I promise, nothing will happen."**

**He wasn't listening. " I will go tell the cast the plan. They should be at practice. Come Christine, you are our leading in the plot." Andre followed Raoul. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! He acted as if she hadn't said anything. This wasn't the man she was in love with, something had switched in him. Christine clung on his arm. **

" **No Ral, Plea-" but he had shoved her off of him, glaring.**

" **It's the only way, Christine. You have a contract. You have to. Now come, and don't say a word once you get there. He stiffly grabbed her wrist and began pulling her along.**

**The cold, robotic tone in his voice. Where was the sweet, romantic boy she loved so much? Gone was the soft love shining in his eyes. It was now replaced with a grim determination. He was being foolish. But how could she refuse? He wouldn't listen to her. **

**They burst into the rehearsal room, where everyone sat rehearsing their parts for **_**Romeo et Juliette.**_** They all looked up at the group, surprised.**

" **Christine, you're alright!" Fifteen year old Meg Giry jumped up and embraced her best friend. **

" **Look who decided to appear." Carlotta sat, smirking at Christine. " What, the Phantom of the Opera was finished **_**using**_** you?" She laughed scorningly, And Christine stared at her feet with a red blush tainting her cheek.**

**Raoul started to say something, but Meg wrapped her arm around Christine's shoulders protectively, glaring at a satisfied looking Carlotta. "You have no right to say such things, Senora. Besides, all us ballet girls know reasons you haven't been at practice that would make a sailor blush." the room erupted into giggles and the Italian Diva sat back in a huff, crossing her arms while Senor Piangi hounded her, demanding to know the meaning of this.**

"_**Thank you."**_** Christine mouthed to her dear friend as Madame Giry escorted her to an empty seat. **

" **Attention, attention if you please." Monsieur Andre tried to clap his hands to get everyone's attention, but to no avail. " Madame Giry, If you please…" **

**The echoing of the hard cane hitting the worn wood floor caused everyone to jump and face her, the ballet girls automatically fixing their positions. **

" _**Merci**_**, Madame." The older woman nodded and Andre began to address the group, passing out all of the parts to their holders. " As you know, Ms. Daae was kidnapped by… Our clever friend. He has sent her back under one condition. We perform his Opera, **_**Don Juan Triumphant.**_** But we have a plan, you see. Since Ms. Daae is his protégée, He will be there to see her playing his leading lady. When she recognizes him, she will give the sign and we will shoot, and the Opera Ghost will bother us no more. It is as Monsieur DeChagny stated, it is foolproof." Andre smiled unconvincingly.**

**The room was silent as they went over their parts. But, of course, Carlotta was the first to break the silence, her heavy Italian accent voicing her opinion. **

" **Have you seen my part? What is this…this…**_** Insult?**_** I should leave right now!" **

**Meg sniggered a bit and whispered " Please do." which got her a giggle and swift poke in the ribs from Christine.**

**Carlotta sneered but ignored the comment. " Besides, this piece is trash anyway." she tossed the sheet carelessly to the ground by her feet.**

**Madame Giry scooped it up and glared at the Diva. " Would you say such things in the presence of the composer?" **

" **The composer is not here."**

" **Don't be so sure."**

**Everyone looked around worriedly and Carlotta snatched back her paper, and, for once, not uttering another word.**

**The practices continued throughout the week with little to no excitement. Finally, opening night was upon them and Christine was a nervous wreck. She had tried to go to Raoul for comfort but received a cold : " You must do this, Christine. We are depending on you. Our future is depending on you. Christine rolled her eyes thinking of it now.**

" **Well gee, thanks for the support Ral. I love you too." She felt like sarcastically replying, but bit her lip instead. So with conflicting thoughts, she went down to the chapel, her usual place for peace. In full costume, she collapsed in front of the small picture of her father and candle. **

" **Oh, Pappa, I'm so lost." She sobbed into her hands. " Why would God give me this choice? Why me?" She sat there for a long while. Right as she was leaving, she felt a familiar presence. All of her hairs stood on end and soft goose bumps covered her skin. Her heart leapt and she stood to face her Angel.**

" **Christine." He simply said, but it was enough. All the concern for her, passion, even anger came through that one word. She could see every indent of the smooth and handsome right cheek and the white masked side in the flickering candle light. The only thing evident of the twisted flesh beneath the mask was the swollen bottom half of the left side of the lip. But this never bothered her. She closed her eyes, heart racing through her chest. **

" **Angel… you know don't you." It was more a statement then a question. Of course he knew… he was, of course, the Phantom of the Opera.**

" **Yes. I know." He took a step closer to her, which was a lot in the small room. she could smell his musty cologne. " But I must ask, do you really want to hurt your Angel?"**

" **No, you know I don't." A tear glistened on her cheek and he lifted a bony hand to wipe it away, but thought better of it and turned around, head hung. " But I have a responsibility, Erik, to my managers, the patrons, to Raoul…" She saw his shoulders tense, as if the word itself was a whip to the back. " I… I love him, Angel. I have a duty to him." **

**Erik turned and fell at her feet like a groveling animal. " But Erik loves you more! He promises…**_** I**_** promise to do nothing but love you, forever and ever, for the rest of my miserable life. All he's ever done is love his Christine." She hated seeing him cry.**

" **I really have to go." She choked in a sob and turned to leave but his cold hand caught hers.**

" **Wait! Erik will make Christine a deal. If she can truly say she hates poor miserable Erik, then give the signal to shoot. But," his blue and gold eyes bared into hers " if you can't, if you can say you have some hint of love for this old monster in your pure, angelic heart, then spare me. But if you loathe your Angel, I have no reason to live anyway. I will see you tonight, **_**Mon Ange.**_**" and with that he disappeared into the shadows, leaving her more conflicted than she was before and not ready for the fast coming show, where she would have to break one of the men she loves hearts.**_** Twisted every way….**_

**There you are! Iknow, my French is bad in this chapter but I don't have time to fix it at the moment. Please R&R! I Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews, you are great! As JudgePhansexy pointed out to me, I have been using the name "Ral" instead of "Raoul". I have been using this as a nick-name for him, because if you listen to her in the play and in the music it sounds like she says "Ral" more than "Raoul". It could just be a bad annunciation, but I took it and made this into a nick-name for him I guess. If this bothers you, please tell me and I'll stop. Another thing, I'm going to try and update at least every other day, but bear with me because there in another thing I have decided to do which (and if I say this wrong please excuse me) is called 50,000 words for November, which is where you write 50,000 words for an original novel on the month of November. Unfortunately, fanfics don't count, so I have to keep my grades up, do fanfic, do about 2,000 words a day, and manage to keep a social life. Please pray for me lol. So without further ado, here you are! Please R&R! Btw this is the stage version of this scene not the movie.**

**8888888888888**

"_Try to think that love's not around Still it's uncomfortably near My poor old heart ain't gaining any ground Because my angel eyes ain't here _

"_Those Angel eyes ,They glow unbearably bright Need I say that my love's misspent Misspent with angel eyes tonight_

"_Pardon me but I got to run The fact's uncommonly clear I got to find who's now the number one And why my angel eyes ain't here Excuse me while I disappear…"_

_Angel Eyes, Frank Sinatra_

_Christine's POV_

I watched Carlotta strutting around the stage like a peacock flaunting it's feathers. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her screeching while I attempted to clear my mind for the task ahead. I knew what I had to do, but I knew I would also regret it later for I knew it would break his heart/

Now Piangi was on stage. "_ If I do not forget myself and laugh!"_ That was my cue. I skipped on stage and tried to sing the notes as happily as I could, snatching an apple from the center piece. I looked around for my Angel. Usually I could see him even when others couldn't, but for some reason he was hidden from me tonight. The funny thing was, though, is that I could sense him close, which scared me.

I heard the curtain close behind me but didn't dare look back. _Your on stage,_ I reminded myself _, Act like it._

And then he started singing.

I knew that voice anywhere. That was my Angel's voice. I felt him right behind me, so I skipped over to the opposite side of the stage, refusing to fall under his trance like the rest of the audience had. He walked slowly to me. I couldn't see his face because of the black cloak cast over it, but I knew it was him.

He reached me and I tried to taunt him with the apple, but he took it from my hand, handing my the prop cup instead to "drink" the contents. I turned to move again but felt his strong hand clasp my shoulder and push me back to the curtain that contained the bed. I knew this was the choreography, but my goodness, the emotion, the_ passion_, it all felt so real. I pulled away and sat on the bench once more, only to have him sit beside me. He traced his finger lightly over my collar-bone, neck, chest, then back up again. I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing he could feel my heart flutter beneath his gentle touch.

I stood up and began to sing my part. The passion in my voice almost seemed to much for him to handle because he began to rub his thighs rhythmically back and forth, trembling. I was driving him crazy!

I now walked behind him and clasped my hands in his. I leaned into my Angel, hands still clasped, and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, rubbing our intertwined hands across his chest.

" _When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom…"_ I opened my eyes and they met right with Raoul's. They burned with anger and pain. I knew I was breaking his heart. I tried to break away from Erik's grasp, but he stood up and his strong voice met with mine. I began to grow weak at the knees, knowing what was about to happen. I quickly reached up and cast the hood away from his face, revealing his mask to the audience. His glowing eyes met with mine and he gasped from my betrayal. The theater grew so quiet you could hear the ragged breathing from the breath-taken audience. Before Erik could pull away I clasped his hands in mine. The pain in his expression broke my heart. Raoul had already assembled his men. _No!_ I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let them hurt my Angel!

In slow motion, I saw the officer caulk his gun, aiming for Erik. Knowing what I had to do, I jumped in front of him, feeling a hot pain slice through my left shoulder. I heard some screaming and commotion, but the last thing I remembered was my Angel scooping me up into his arms as all went black.

8888888888888

**There you go! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Thanks for the great reviews! This chapter is longer. Sooo….. Surprisingly that's all I have to say this time. Thank you to my faithful readers for reviewing each chapter… I am ever so thankful! Please R&R!**

**888888888888888888**

"_I know you're scaredBut if you just learn to trust meI'll prove I'll always be thereYou don't need to worry,your heart's safe with me._

_You don't want to think about the futureCause everything feels so uncertain now_

_And if you'd just believe I'll always love youI'd gladly write my heart out everyday_

_I'll continue to try and convince youUntil you believe me when I saythat_

_I'd give you all of me,You'd be my everything you'd be my whole worldAnd I'm not giving upuntil you trust in methat my love is for sure"_

_-Author Unknown_

_88888888888888888888_

Christine drifted in and out of consciousness. When she finally came-to, she found herself in a strange, worn-out room. She was on a small cot (the only one the room contained), and the rest consisted of a filthy sofa, paint-chipped walls, a wash stand and bowl, and a simple table. She tried to push herself up but became very dizzy and her shoulder ached excruciatingly. She collapsed back.

_Where was she?_

"Angel?" She called out in a groggy voice but no sound met her except the dripping in the walls. After a half-hour of staring around the room aimlessly, the door creaked open. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. There was a soft rustle of cloth and the scrape of boots as whoever her captor was unloaded a paper sounding bag. A jar clanked against something and she peeked through her lid. She wasn't surprised to see her Angel was the one intently making some kind of liquid substance. He was wearing the same cloak he wore on stage but other than that a loose white shirt and a simple pair of black trousers with his white mask.

" Where am I?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

He spun around, surprised. "Christine, you're awake!" He walked over and knelt by her bed. " Erik made this for you. It will lessen the pain a bit until we can see a doctor." Christine gulped the clear, sharp tasting liquid.

"Erik, I want to go home."

His expression turned black. "Erik can not let that happen."

Christine's lungs constricted in panic. " And why not…?"

" It's not safe. You saved your Erik, so now you are wanted for protecting a criminal. And if you must know, we are at a small inn in the out-skirts of Paris. We are running away."

She gasped. "Running away…? Erik, have you gone mad? What about my job, my contract, my friends… my _future?_ You are just going to take all that away? You have no right!" She fell back on her pillows, coughing from her rant.

He watched her, obviously confused. " But I thought… Erik thought… That you chose him, not the boy."

Christine tried to remain calm. " I didn't choose you I _saved_ you. I would never have forgiven myself if I let you die before my eyes. Besides, we could never truly be happy with each other, What kind of a life would we have?" She knew she loved him, but she just couldn't admit it… not yet.

The man before her clutched the sheets, eyes filling with an innocent hope, like a child jumping up into their parent's bed on Christmas morning, anticipating the things ahead. " Oh Christine, our life could be beautiful! One full of music and love and passion…we could even get a little flat of our own like… like…. A _real_ husband and wife! Oh Christine, I could give you the world! say you will, say you want to!"

"I… I can't. I want to go home as soon as possible. I… I'm sorry."

His eyes which only moments ago shone with love and excitement, filled with tears as he stared at his hands which loosened their grip on the sheets. He stood and turned away from her. She might as well have taken his heart out and stomped on it.

"I can't. I have to keep you here with me." Christine began to protest but he lifted his hand. " It's for the best, for all our sakes." And with that, he stormed from the room to go do heaven only knows what, leaving her to cry to herself. How she wanted Raoul with her. Not the cold, cruel Raoul of late, but the one that, those many years ago, stood dripping wet and holding her beloved red scarf, a crooked smile adorning his baby-like face. She could only pray that Raoul still existed.

After staring at the ceiling for a while, Christine noticed a book sitting on her bed-side table. She reached the right arm across her to reach it, but to no avail, so she tried her injures arm. " Almost… have it…" She strained, but suddenly lost balance and collapsed to the floor on her bad shoulder. The pain was too much. She cried out, but no one came. After what seemed an eternity, Erik came bursting through the door.

" Christine! We must leave this instant! They're co-" he stopped cold when he saw her in a heap on the ground. " Ma Ange! What happened?"

" I-I fell. Please Erik, I need to get the bullet out of my shoulder." Erik looked nervous.

" First we must leave, the officers are here, as in inside the hotel. Come, I prepared Caesar." he scooped her up into his arms and crawled off the first story window, riding off on the white horse. They where in the woods by the time Christine moaned in agony.

" I-I can't go… any… f-farther…" She became limp in his arms and he quickly steered Caesar into a cluster of trees, gently resting her on the ground.

" What do you want me to do?" He trembled, hating to see her in pain.

" Please… t-take the bull-bullet o-out." Sweat shone on her brow and she shook with pain.

" I… I can't! I'm not a doctor, Christine!"

" You can… Angel. I kn-know you c-c-can. Did y-you bring medical s-supplies?"

"I always do."

" G-good. Get the twe-ezers."

He took a small leather bag from the supplies and kneeled beside her. " Good, n-now pull the sl-sleeve down on my l-left sh-shoulder."

He paled. " But I… it would…"

" Erik just do it!"

He hesitantly pulled it down just enough to reveal the wound, which caused him to gasp. It had turned flaming red and swollen, puss forming around the deeply embedded bullet. It was buried so deep in her delicate flesh, it revealed broken muscle and ruptured blood vessels. Infection was spreading, and fast. Tears formed in his eyes.

" It… It's ok, Angel. J-just put the tweezers in there and… pull it out. I… I can handle it."

He did as he was told, but the second the cold tweezers hit her infected flesh, she let out a quiet groan, not able to hold in the flood of tears any longer.

Erik quickly drew back. " I- I can't Christine. I can't bear to let myself hurt you. I would never forgive myself."

"P-please Angel, f-focus." She raised a trembling hand and rested it on his masked cheek. " I… I trust you. But you-you'll only b-be hurt-ting me more if y-you don't. It's ok."

The tender touch made him weep more, but she had said she trusted him! He couldn't fail her now. He wiped his tears and started again.

The tweezers where almost half-way in before they reached the bullet. Christine whimpered with each movement, which only caused Erik more tears. She knew it broke his heart to see her in pain, but he didn't know it was going to make it better.

Finally the bullet was out. Erik just held it in his hand a while, staring at it. " Erik, what's the matter?"

Sobs shook his broad shoulders. " This… this bullet was intended for my… my heart. You saved my life, Christine." He turned to her, " I am forever in your debt, Ma Ange."

She smiled weakly. " For now, just clean and bandage it if you will." He jumped to it and soon they where on the road again. She hardly remembered any of it, because her fever seemed to be growing hotter and hotter with each passing hoof-fall. After what seemed an eternity, Erik was lifting her weak body into his arms again.

" Where… where are we?" she asked in a groggy whisper.

" An old friends. He studied medicine as well as law enforcement back in Persia. He can treat you." She nodded slowly, too weak to say more.

Erik knocked on the unique cottage's door. A short man with spectacles dresses in a simple tunic and an orange turban answered the door.

" Yes, can I help you?" He asked in a thick accent.

" What, you don't recognize me, Darius? Surely Nadir doesn't know many masked men."

Recognition dawned on the kind looking man's face. " Monsieur Erik! Please, come in, come in! I will get my master." He disappeared around the corner and Erik set Christine on some pillows placed around a low table, sitting beside her. He gently brushed back her dew-damp curls away from her face, while she just closed her eyes, too weak to do little else.

" I love you, Christine."

" Erik… I-"

"Erik, my old friend! Long time no see!" A tall man dressed in Persian robes came striding in, white teeth shining behind his salt-and-pepper beard. He saw the trembling girl on the ground, smile disappearing. " Dear Allah, Erik, who is this woman and what happened to her?" Erik explained the whole thing.

" I see. Bring her in here." Erik complied and set Christine on a large bed in what appeared to be the master bedroom. Nadir examined the wound. By the look on his friend's face, Erik could tell it wasn't good.

" What is it? What's the matter?"

" The infection is spreading fast… to her heart. I need to give her some anesthetic to stop it. Clean the injection site and I will fetch the things."

He was soon back filling a needle with the clear liquid. Christine fainted at the site of it. Once the anesthetic was all inside her, her arm was bandaged and Erik pulled the covers over her body and pulled a chair up to the bed.

Nadir rested his hand on Erik's shoulder. " Come Erik, let's eat something, and talk of old times."

Erik smiled. " No, I want to stay here with her. I want to gain her trust… I… I love her, Nadir.

" Ah, I see." The Persian knelt beside him. " and what if she does not feel the same, or wants to leave you?"

" Then I will tell her it's not a matter of love, it's a matter of safety. She's A fugitive now. I just need to find a place to stay…"

The darker man laughed. " If there ever was a polite way to invite ones-self to stay, you just did it."

" No I-"

" It's fine, it's fine." Nadir chuckled. " The house has no room, but there is an old servant's house out back. Darius lives in here, so it's available. Until you find out what to do, that is. I'm a friend, not a homeless shelter." Erik smiled and shook Nadir's hand gratefully.

" Thank you, my friend."

" Gladly. Goodnight, Erik."

" Yes, goodnight."

Erik placed a wet rag across Christine's fore-head. Her usual milky-white skin was blotchy red and burning to the touch. Long brown lashes fanned her cheeks and berry-like lips mumbled incomprehensible ramblings in her sleep. He gently lifted her small, cold hand into his lager ones. He remembered singing to her when she was sick as a child and what comfort it brought to her feverish dreams.

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,"_ He sang softly. "_ Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you…" _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! So I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner, busy busy busy. But I also wasn't motivated: Come on guys, what happened to all my reviewers? I **_**need **_**reviews. Ok not really but they are greatly appreciated. So could you guys please review? Erik will Punjab you if you don't. Haha so thanks, and enjoy!**

**8888888888**

Christine awoke to a very strange yet mouth-watering smell drifting into her room. Her shoulder still ached, but she could feel the fever was gone.

She suddenly realized there was someone there clasping her hand. Looking over, she saw it was Erik that held her hand in both of his. He was leaning his head on the side of the bed, breath deep and rhythmical. _He is sleeping._ She smiled and brushed a stray hair softly from his brow. She found it hard to be mad at him even though he had kidnapped her.

"_Christine, I… I love you."_ She remembered the words he had whispered to her the night before.

" _Erik, I-"_ But she was thankfully interrupted before she could finish. What was she even going to say to him? _" Erik, My heart tells me yes but my head tells me no."_? He wouldn't have understood… He couldn't understand that her heart was solely his… but her head couldn't cease telling her she loved Raoul. But she also knew that she only thought she loved Raoul because it was comforting to do so… that she had since they were children. He was like some sort of beloved teddy bear: A childhood love that was too hard to give up.

_But now_… could she take a leap of faith and live out what she knew was right? Could she cast away the whims of her childhood and learn to love again? To _truly _love?

But his face…She didn't know if she could ever truly love him if she couldn't love the man behind the mask. She_ wanted_ to love the man behind the mask.

" Erik," She said softly. " Erik, wake up. I think your friend made us breakfast."

" No," He mumbled into the sheets, but then his mumblings grew louder. "Master, Please! I was only hiding my face from the crowd, please don't beat me for it! No, don't whip me again, it hurts!" He began thrashing about, accidentally hitting her shoulder in the process. As soon as his hand connected with her flesh she let out a quiet groan, causing him to jolt awake in horror. She rubbed her shoulder, trying to ease the breath-taking pain. He paled, realizing what he had just done.

" Oh Christine, please forgive your Erik! Strike him! Just like he struck you. Punish him for doing that to you!"

Christine cupped his cheek. "Shhh, it's alright angel, you were just having a nightmare. You didn't mean to."

"I'm so sorry…"

" Now now, none of that. But Erik, I did want to tell you something…"

"Of course."

" Well, you see, since we are going to be here together for a while, I… Uh… I was wondering if you could-"

" Good morning!" Nadir walked in, interrupting her. " Breakfast is served."

" Damnit, Nadir! Can't you knock?" Erik growled. " Christine was right in the middle of telling me something."

" It's getting cold… and it's your favorite…" the daroga taunted.

" Damn you, man." He scowled. " Do you mind Christine? We can talk later, I swear. If it weren't for a certain persistent _beshoor, _we could have an actual conversation." He glared at his old friend.

She was disappointed, but agreed graciously. "Alright. May you please help me down to the table?"

" Of course!" He lifted her from the bed and carried her down to Nadir's Persian style dining room. Cushions lined the low table and spicy incense was burning all around. He gently sat her down and that was when she realized she was still wearing her ruffled and somewhat soiled _Don Juan_ gown. She regarded Nadir.

" Excuse me, Monsieur, If it isn't a problem, you wouldn't happen to have a gown anywhere, would you?" The Persian almost spit out his soup.

" Goodness Allah I almost forgot! I have a few gowns left over from my late wife Rookheeya… She was about your size. I'll set them out for you after breakfast."

" Thank you. And I'm sorry about your wife."

" Oh, it's been a very long time… since before I knew Erik. But thank you."

She nodded and looked at the orange creamy looking soup before her. " What's this?" She asked.

" _Ash-e-jow_, It's a Persian barley soup. And my favorite." Erik said, nodding his thanks to Nadir.

After breakfast, Christine bathed and found gowns awaiting her on the bed. They were all the same style in different colors. Christine slipped on the dark blue one and marveled at how soft the silk was against her skin. She brushed through her dark curls and headed downstairs.

"You look lovely in that, Christine." Erik smiled at her.

" Yes," Nadir nodded approvingly. " I'm glad to see it put to good use after all these years of saving them."

Christine blushed slightly at their praise. "Thank you very much." She touched her soar shoulder. " Monsieur Khan, would you be so kind as to re-bandage this for me?"

" Of course. Follow me."

Erik watched Christine leave then ducked outside to the servant quarters out back. It was a bit musty, so he opened the windows and looked around. It was a quaint two story house with a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and upstairs contained a loft room. He was making plans in his head… Christine loved books so he wanted there to be some sort of a library… Everything had to be perfect.

88888888888888888

" Ok… Now step up…. Good…." Erik clasped Christine's hand in his.

" Erik, Where are you taking me?" Christine giggled. She tried to pull down the black handkerchief over her eyes, but he gently stopped her.

" It's a nerve-wracking thing, you know." She smiled

"What?"

" Trusting you."

He stopped and grew silent, unsure what she meant.

" But it's a good thing." She quietly assured him.

" Alright… you can look now."

Christine opened her eyes and they had to adjust to the sudden light. What met her gaze brought a delighted gasp. They were in a small, simple house, obviously the Daroga's unused servant quarters. It had been cleaned up with everything from new rugs and fresh flowers to a fire in the cozy fireplace. The bedroom contained two beds placed across the room from each other. It was a small house, but it was perfect.

" Oh Erik… This… This is for us?" She looked at him, smiling wistfully.

" Yes, well until I figure out what else to do. Follow me, there's more." She followed him up the winding staircase to the loft. Once there, she looked around, tears forming in her eyes.

One wall was a bookshelf full of clean books, tempting her to caress their smooth pages. On the other wall, there was a cushioned window seat, covered in pillows and a wool blanket. There was also a tiny fireplace and finally, a piano with candle-sticks resting on the worn surface.

" Oh Erik… I don't know what to say… Thank you!" On impulse, She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened for a moment, but then gently returned the embrace. They stood like that for a while, until Christine felt him beginning to tremble. She quickly pulled away, dismayed to see tears running down his cheeks.

" Erik…. I'm… I'm sorry… did I do something wrong?" She tried to step away but he pulled her to him again and let his tears fall in her hair.

" No, Not at all… It's just… I… I've never been hugged before…"

She gasped. " Never? But you have to be at least ten years older than me!"

He blushed and clenched his jaw. " Well we all can't be as lucky to be beautiful and loved like you, Christine."

She bowed her head, ashamed. Poor Erik. Had no one ever shone him the slightest bit of love?

" Erik… C-could you take off your mask?"

He tensed, eyes flashing gold. She was treading on thin ground. " Why would you ask such a thing of me?"

" I… Well, uh…" She was starting to regret her question. " Erik, you want me to love you, but how could I not only love the mask if I don't know the man behind it? If I'm going to love you, I want to love all of you."

He sighed, shaking his head. " No one in all of my life has loved me for… me, let alone the mask. I doubt you'll be any different."

" Please Erik…"

He sat on the window seat and Christine followed him. " Christine, close your eyes."

" But-"

" Just do it." He said, sounding tired and very defeated.

She slowly complied. " Now what do you want me to do?"

" Give me your hand." She put her hand out and he took it in his cold one, secretly relishing the warm softness of it in his own. He made sure her eyes were closed, then took off his mask. " I'm going to put your hand on my face, alright?" She nodded and he placed her angelic little hand over his monstrosity of a face. " Wh-What does it feel like to you?"

" Like warm… Uh…" She mumbled, trying to find words for the strange and secretly thrilling sensation. " It feels dry and cracked, like it's so fragile it could fall off at any moment. But it's also quite warm."

" And what about my lip?" He traced her slender finger down to his swollen red lip.

" Soft… like, like any other lip." She marveled.

" How do you feel about me with my eyes closed?"

" I… I think I love you."

His heart swelled, But he knew she had yet to see his face. " Now that my face doesn't disgust you with your eyes closed, you may open them."

She slowly did so and bit back the urge to gasp. It was just as deformed as before, skull looking cracked and exposed on the side without the wig. His eyes sought hers, readying himself for the cry of terror which never came.

She lifted her hand and gently placed it on his sensitive, mangled skin. " You must understand, Angel, it will take me a while to become accustomed to you without your mask." He turned away, disappointed and fighting off tears. " But," She hooked her finger under his chin and made him meet her eyes. " I want to become accustomed to it. And I will in time, I promise." She smiled sincerely at him and he slowly returned the gesture.

" Are you sure?"

She took his hand. " Positive."

8888888888888

**A/N: So once again so sorry for the wait. I should update again soon. Please review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way, if you like Wicked, My friend Allygraced and I are writing a new Phantom/ Wicked X-over. It should be up soon. Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a wonderful day. This chapter is a bit fluffy, as will future chapters, but I promise there will be some excitement. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

**888888888**

"Christine! Where are you?" Erik called, removing his mask and shoes after coming from outside.

"Up here!" She called from the loft. He went up to see the cozy site of her curled up on the window seat with a book, blanket draped over her skirts and a steaming cup of tea on the window seal. A small fire cast a warm glow in the room.

" May I join you?" He stepped in the room.

She smiled softly. " If you want, But I would recommend getting those clothes off."

He looked down at his dripping attire. He was so busy readying everything for the day ahead, he hadn't even realized it was pouring rain. "Good idea." He drew a hot bath and afterwards changed into a new, dry suit, patting his wig into place.

"You look nice." Christine looked at him appraisingly when he stepped in the room once more.

" Don't fool yourself" He said, expression darkening a bit " but thank you."

" What's the occasion?" She asked, putting aside the book and wrapping her small hands around the mug.

"Well, you can't wear Rookheeya's old dresses forever, and we need a few things for the house until the hype about us dies down. So I thought maybe you would want to come with me…"

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Of course! Let me just grab my cloak and I'll be ready." She went to the coat closet and pulled out her cloak, flinging the cheery red fabric over her shoulders and casting the hood far over her face.

"Who will I be riding?" She asked, breathing vapors into the cold November air.

"Well since your shoulder is still healing, I chose the smoothest mount for you." They stepped into the warm barn, soft chewing and shuffling met them.

Darius stepped forward, leading their saddled mounts. "Here you are Monsieur Erik." Erik took Caesar's reigns and handed the other's to Christine.

"This is Adhira." Christine stepped forward and patted the Arabian's dappled gray neck. "Don't let her name deceive you. It may mean lighting, but she is actually very old now. She was Nadir's son's horse." The mare nuzzled Christine and blew into her hair, causing the girl to giggle softly. "Shall we go then?"

"Of course." Erik hoisted Christine as gently as possible into the saddle before turning and mounting himself. The rain had subsided so they pushed their mounts into a brisk trot.

The journey was quiet but pleasantly so, with few passers-by to gape at Erik's masked face. They rode side by side, enjoying the beautiful gray weather in stark contrast from the glowing orange leaves.

Once in town, Erik paid a young stable lad to wipe down and stable their horses while they continued on foot. It was a quaint, quiet town with few people to bother them as they went in and out of the small shops. Christine picked out a few simple dresses and had them tailored to her small frame before heading to get a few groceries. As they loaded them into a paper bags, Christine let out a small giggle. Erik raised his eyebrows. " A token for your thoughts, Mademoiselle?"

" Oh, I was just thinking how relived I am to have normal food. Don't get me wrong, It's not that I don't like Monsieur Nadir's cooking, it's just that if I have another dish with barley in it, I swear I'm going to scream." Erik laughed at this; a sweet, melodic sound that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. It was nothing like the evil cackle she had heard in the Opera house.

Suddenly Christine noticed Erik grew very tense as she saw a small boy gaping at him behind them. She noticed the timid young mother holding the boy's hand was avoiding looking at them at all, rather finding the ground the most fascinating thing she had apparently ever seen.

"Mamma! Mamma look!" The small boy pulled on his mother's skirts, causing her to blush even more. "That man is wearing a mask. He looks funny, Mamma!"

"Benoit, please…"

Erik clenched his jaw, fists tightening into balls. She had to do something, and fast, before things got ugly. She kneeled down to the boys level and everyone, including Erik, looked at her in surprise.

"Hello there. I'm Mademoiselle Daae." He looked slightly confused, but returned the courtesy.

"I'm Benoit."

"Pleased to meet you, Benoit. But I couldn't help but hear you talking about my friend." He nodded " You see, I don't know if you know this, but it's what's in hear," She touched his heart gently "That matters, not what's out here." She playfully laid a finger on his nose.

"Oh," He giggled.

The mother finished her transaction and tugged little Benoit away from them, flustered.

They left and headed to a little café. Christine ordered for them. "We'll have two coffees and we'll split _un croque monsieur, sil vous plait."_

The waitress nodded and brought them their orders in no-time. Christine noticed Erik had grown very quiet.

"What's the matter, Angel?" She tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"You didn't have to do that."

She looked taken aback. "Do what?"

"Stick up for me."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Of course I did." He grinned and she changed the subject. "How do you like your sandwich?"

Erik took a bite, causing some of the excessive amount of melted cheese to smear on his chin. Embarrassed, he wiped at it furiously with his handkerchief. When she saw his obvious discomfort, she took a rather un-lady-like bite of hers, causing the same result. He smiled gratefully as she dabbed it off. It's delicious. Excellent choice, Mon Ange."

They started off to the horses, bags in hand. Two stores caught there attention along the way, a pet store and a jewelry store. Beautiful diamond bracelets, necklaces, and rings. "Which one do you like, Christine?"

Her eyes lit up as she looked at the display. "That one."

Erik followed the direction of her glowing eyes until he found a simple little silver band with a tiny diamond perching on top. It was the simplest one there, but anything else would have looked too much on Christine. It was perfect, and Erik's heart melted as he watched Christine looking at it, big, chocolate eyes sparkling. Images of himself slipping that ring on her finger on their wedding flashed through his mind; that ring sparkling on her hand as she raised her children with it gently but firmly, and that same jeweled fingers intertwining with his own to their old age.

She broke the trance when she gently laid her hand on his sleeve. "Are you alright, Erik?"

He nodded, trying to shake the images from his mind. "Do you want to go anywhere else before we go?"

She nodded. "Could we go to the pet store really quickly?"

"Of course."

When they entered, the sound of puppies yipping and birds chirping welcomed them. Christine immediately went to the puppies while Erik walked to the birds.

He pitied the beautiful creatures, singing a song of desperation as they stayed contained their metal prison. He knew the feeling. To have so much beauty and wonder to show the world, but to be locked in a cage instead. He sighed and turned away, a new desperation of what he needed to do burning in his heart.

"I'll be back, Christine."

"But where are you-"

"I'll be back. Just stay here."

He strode into the jewelers, walking up to the counter. The jeweler looked up in surprise, startling slightly at the mask.

"The simple ring in the corner. What size is it?"

"A size five…"

"Perfect." It was a small size, and worst case scenario they could have it altered.

The man wrapped up the ring in a box carefully, then began writing the price in his ledger book. "So… what's this for?"

Erik looked up in surprise. "I, uh, I was going to propose to the women I love."

It was the man's turn to be surprised, but he didn't comment until Erik was almost out the door. "Heaven help that women." He chuckled under his breath. Erik bristled but tried to brush the comment off.

He found Christine coddling a fluff ball of a puppy, blubbering over it's big eyes. "Look Erik! Isn't he cute?"

She stuck it in his face. "Very. Would Christine… I, uh, would you like it?"

Her eyes grew as large as tea-saucers. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Christine thanked him and he paid for the fur tiny ball in her arms.

Once outside, Christine tucked the puppy into her cloak as they mounted their horses. As they rode off, Erik's heart felt warmer than it ever had.

But even Erik didn't see the man watching them from the shadows, fervent anger burning within him.

8888888888888888888

**A/N: So like I said, the next few chapters will be very fluffy then we will find out who our mysterious stalker is! Merry Christmas and I hope you all will have an amazing new year! God bless**

**-JRNs**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. Life has been kind of intense lately. So please excuse me for that. Anyway, please R&R! Major major fluffy-ness. Enloy while it lasts!**

**88888888888**

_Christine's P.O.V_

"Come on Erik, please?" I pleaded. "Nadir said it was alright." The Persian glanced up from his chess board, slight smile creasing his lips.

" I don't know why he would do such a thing, he's Muslim." Erik glared over the chess pieces at his friend.

"True, but I have always respected the Christians and their morals. What would it hurt, Erik?"

The masked man sighed dejectedly. "Fine. But only some tinsel, and only for Christmas. I don't want those bloody trivialities up long."

I ignored his grumpy tone and gently leaned over, kissing the handsome cheek softly. He blushed deep and blue eyes grew large. I jumped up and bounced to the kitchen to fetch tea before he could respond, smiling at his reaction.

Sipping my tea, I looked out the small window at the green hill, rain pitter-pattering the window sill. We had lived on this house a month, Erik and I, and to my surprise, it was the most peace I had had since I was a small child. Sure I missed Raoul, but day by day I could feel the void being filled with Erik's love. I knew now I loved him… _all_ of him. His face no longer disgusted me, in fact it didn't bother me at all. It was like I had told that little boy. _Look with your heart and not with your eyes._

"Check-mate. Again." I heard Erik state boredly from the other room, followed by Nadir's frustrated sigh. He had been coming to our quarters often of late, forever challenging Erik to a game of chess which he could never seem to win.

"I must go I'm afraid, Nadir." I walked in to find both men putting their coats on.

"Where are you going, Erik? It's Christmas Eve." my brows knitted in concern.

"Just some preparations, Mon Ange." Erik cupped my cheek with his gloved hand. "I'll be back before night-fall." and with that, he disappeared , leaving me with the perfect opportunity to finish my surprise.

"Monsieur Khan, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you help me with a few things?"

"Of course, Mademoiselle." I donned my warmest shawl and walked out to the snow with Nadir, pointing to some small evergreens.

"That one, if you please." I pointed to the nearest, fullest one and he cut it down, dragging it back to the house. On the way I saw some light green leaves with little clear berries. I picked some with delight and rushed to the house to hang it. It was amazing to me that mistletoe was so deadly if eaten, but so sweet symbolically. I skipped around the house, hanging tinsel and humming carols. When I was finished, the tree and almost everything else in the house was shimmering. Tying a red bow to the mistletoe, I hung it over the archway between the kitchen and parlor. "Everything is perfect!" I squealed, finishing setting the table for the Christmas feast I had made.

Now all I needed was Erik.

**88888888888888888888**

**That chapter was inexcusably short guys…. I'm really sorry. Running out of time. I promise to UD soon, but for that I need reviews. Come on guys… Please please please review. Erik will love you! Ehh…. I can't promise that . I'll love you! Eh.. Not the same. Lol. I'm rambling. I'll shut up now. Ok. Review. Au Revoir!**


End file.
